Elie
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = MACCO |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = エリィ |officialromajiname = Erii |officialnameinfo = |aka = 打ちひしがれでぃ (uchihishiga lady, username, lit. grief-stricken lady) |birthday = 01|birthmonth = 09|birthyear = |birthref = Video description of her cover of "rain stops, good-bye" |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 3102747 |NNDuserpage2 = 40505375 |mylist1 = 12434399 |mylist1info = 2009~2013 |mylist2 = 44163702 |mylist2info = 2014~present |mylist4 = 14959809 |mylist4info = illustrator |mylist3 = 26032343 |mylist3info = commu-only |nicommu1 = co109474 |nicommu1info = main |nicommu2 = co156747 |nicommu2info = with Akiakane |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Akiakane, Hokke, Pikachi, Yumenyako. }} |HWuqCPjJAZQ}} Elie (エリィ) is an known for her strong, husky, mid-range voice, which has a distinct, silvery sort of tone. Despite her voice being rather powerful, it is commonly described as being pleasant to listen to. In addition to her work as an utaite and vocalist, she is also an illustrator, and often does artwork for her covers. Although her song choices skew towards rock songs, she is capable of singing gentle ballads; and can sing in a more traditionally "cute" way as well as sound soft and whispery. She is also proficient in kobushi, a technique used in Japanese enka that features a wide, wavering vibrato; this is most prominent in her cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" . "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" is also currently her most popular cover with 263K views and 9.3K mylists. Her first cover was "if" , which has since been deleted from Nico Nico Douga, while her first hit solo cover was "Puzzle" , which currently has 73K views and 2.7K mylists. As an illustrator, she has worked mainly with the producer , having made PVs for songs such as "Himitsu Kichi". Her artwork can mainly be found on her Nico Nico Seiga, as she deactivated her piapro account during her 2010-11 hiatus. She is close friends with fellow utaite and illustator Akiakane, with whom she forms the unit Eriakane (エリ赤音). The two often refer to themselves as "the wild twins" (野生の双子, yasei no futago), in reference to their "wild" vocal styles and complimentary voices. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of the band Tokyo Jien (lead vocals) with Hokke (backing vocals), Valderrama (guitar), og (bass), Tanaka Kazuo (keyboard & synthesizer), Towelman (drums), kaichi (mix & mastering), and MaruP (video editing & encoding) # OCTAVE/Zase to Od 2 (ZasetsuP & album) (Released on August 12, 2011) Collaboration units # Eriakane (エリ赤音) with Akiakane # Erikke (えりっけ) with Hokke # Milie♪ (ミリィ♪) with mio♪ # Erinyako. (エリにゃこ。) with Yumenyako. # dokurobelie (ﾄﾞｸﾛﾍﾞﾘｰ) with guitarist Dokurobee # 1step with producer muhmue List of Covered Songs (2009.04.10) (Deleted) # "Renraku Mada?" (Why Haven't You Called Me Yet?) (2009.05.08) # "oblivescence" (2009.05.13) (Deleted) # "oblivescence" -retake- (2009.05.15) (Deleted) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (Intense Color) (2009.05.15) (Deleted) # "Ningyo Hime" (Mermaid Princess) (2009.05.16) (Deleted) # "Squall" (2009.05.21) # "Caroline" (2009.06.08) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.15) # "Scarlet M∞N" feat. Elie and mio♪ (2009.06.23) (Deleted) # "Nare no Hate" (A Shell of Who I Once Was) (2009.06.28) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (Tokyo Metropolis Rock City) (2009.06.30) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) -2nd mix- (2009.06.30) # "Ren'ai Shikkan" (Love Disease) (2009.07.08) # "oblivescence" -retake- (2009.07.11) (Deleted) # "siGrE" feat. Elie and Hokke (2009.07.12) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just a Little Goodbye) (2009.07.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (A Little Bit of Goodbye) -2nd mix- (2009.07.19) # "Kankaku" (Sense) (2009.07.22) # "Misunderstand" (2009.07.30) # "final letter" (2009.07.30) # "Catcher FOr U" (2009.07.31) # "Just Be Friends" feat. shock and Elie (2009.08.06) # "Always and Forever" feat. Elie and Pikachi (2009.08.11) # "Shironemu Katari" (2009.08.12) # "Kokoro no Tobira" (Door to the Heart) (2009.08.16) # "Hikikomori Uta" (2009.08.24) # "Kodoku no Hate" (At the Edge of Loneliness) (2009.08.27) # "Canvas White/Girl to Boy" (2009.08.30) # "Canvas White/Girl to Boy" -2nd mix- (2009.08.31) (Not in Mylist) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2009.09.01) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.07) # "Puzzle" -2nd mix- (2009.09.15) # "MY BABY BLUE" (2009.09.20) # "Utopia" (2009.09.26) # "Colorful Wall/Boy to Girl" (2009.09.26) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky is a Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) (2009.09.28) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.09.28) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayonara" (2009.09.29) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. Elie and Yumenyako. (2009.10.01) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (Tokarev and a Girl) (2009.10.01) # "Tokarev to Shoujo" (Tokarev and a Girl) -retake- (2009.10.05) # "13's MeMory" (2009.10.09) # "Sabishigari RABBIT" (Lonely Rabbit) (2009.10.11) # "1925" (2009.10.12) # "FAKE" feat. Elie and Pikachi (2009.10.13) (Not in Mylist) # "out of the hole" (2009.10.16) # "Akazukin to Kenkou" feat. Elie and Hokke (2009.10.18) (Not in Mylist) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Elie and Hokke (2009.10.18) # "Puzzle" -Acoustic ver.- (2009.10.21) # "Yume to Fuzz" (Illusion and Fuzz) (2009.10.31) # "Wakarebanashi Monochrome" (Break-Up Monochrome) (2009.11.01) # "Hito(ri)goto" (2009.11.02) # "Harvest" feat. Elie and Akiakane (2009.11.08) # "ACUTE" feat. kaichi, Yumenyako., and Elie (2009.11.08) # "Taion" (Body Temperature) (2009.11.11) # "Bad Sweets" (2009.11.14) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" feat. Elie and Akiakane (2009.11.17) # "futatsu" (2009.11.21) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (Intense Color) -retake- (2009.11.27) # "out of the hole" -acoustic ver.- feat. dokurobelie (2009.11.28) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Corrupted Prism) (2009.11.29) # "Kimi no Sekai" (Your World) (2009.11.30) # "Nervous" (2009.12.11) (community only) # "Odore" (Dance) (2009.12.19) # "Ame" (Rain) (2009.12.19) # "Whiteout Overline" feat. Elie and Hokke (2009.12.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Lonesome cat 2" (2009.12.27) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Temperature) (2009.12.29) # "Session Yattemita!" feat. Elie, Ougimachi Ruka, Sakurai Minato, Zanto, and Youfon (2010.01.03) # "Imitation" (2010.01.15) # "Shimotsuki Matsuri" (November Festival) (2010.01.15) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -Band Edition mix- (2010.01.24) # "Flashback" (2010.02.21) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.02.24) # "Puzzle" -remaster- (2010.03.07) # "Noudouteki Sanpunkan" feat. Tokyo Jien (2010.03.16) # "Nisemono Treasure" (Fake Treasure) (2010.03.20) # "Wisely 2.0" (2010.03.20) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Affair) feat. Elie and Hokke (2010.04.05) # "Kimi ni Suki dato Iwarechatta" (I Ended Up Saying That I Liked You) (2010.04.23) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (Nothing Amiss in the Field of Cherry Blossoms) (2010.04.30) # "Usotsuki no Merry-Go-Round" (A Liar's Merry-Go Round) (2010.05.07) (Community only) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.07) (Community only) # "S・K・Y" (2010.05.16) # "Just Be Friends" -Bossa Nova ver.- feat. dokurobelie (2010.05.16) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.27) # "Taiyou wa Moeru, Kimi wa Sagasu." (The Sun Burns, I Search For You.) (2010.06.04) (Community only) # "LAST YEAR (retake)" (2010.06.27) # "Nisemono no Uta" (Imposter's Song) (2010.07.11) # "glow" (2010.07.16) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Pear" (2010.07.22) # "Aquarium" -Acoustic ver.- feat. dokurobelie (2010.07.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Lynne" (2010.08.18) # "Seven Goat Sector" (2010.09.18) # "Gunjou Biyori" feat. Tokyo Jien (2010.12.16) # "Babel" (2011.01.26) (Community only) # "Limiter" (2011.02.10) # "Tenjou" (Ceiling) (2011.02.20) # "replica" (2011.04.05) # "absurde" (2011.04.22) (Community only) # "Torinoko City" (2011.05.09) (Community only) # "Domino" (2011.05.20) # "Aa, Eccentric Shounen Bowie" feat. Elie and Hokke (chorus only) (2011.05.25) # "Kimi Nashi Vision" (2011.07.20) (Community only) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.21) # "Mylist Dame!" (2011.08.15) (Community only) # "Sayoko" (2011.09.19) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.21) # "Fallen Down" (2011.12.10) # "Matsuribayashi" (2011.12.14) (Community only) # "Slipstream" (Original with Tanaka Kazuo) (2012.01.11) # "Narisumashi Gengar" (Masquerading Gengar) (2012.03.04) # "3331" (2012.04.01) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2012.07.31) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.21) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.12.10) (Community only) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide-and-Seek Envy) (2012.12.15) # "The Real Folk Blues" -Acoustic ver.- feat. dokurobelie (2012.12.30) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.04.30) (Community only) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2013.08.01) (Community only) # "Notebook" (2013.08.12) (Community only) # "Tsukiakari" (2013.10.14) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.10.23) (Deleted) # "Hitotsu Futatsu" (One, Two) (2013.12.19) (Community only) # "drop" (2013.12.28) # "fix" (2013.12.29) (Community only) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.02.09) # "Suki Suki Zecchoushou" (Like-Love Climaxitis) (2014.03.21) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.05.16) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.07) # "Juuzoku Fritters" (Dependent Fritters) (2014.07.21) # "Drastic Dice" (Original song with 1step) (2014.08.06) # "Kyoto Dagashiya Sensou" (Kyoto Confectioner War) (2014.09.03) # "Atama ga Parko-chan" (The Child Whose Head Goes Pop) (2014.09.28) # "Nonde・Panacea" (2015.02.13) }} Songs on TmBox Gallery Illust. by herself |Elie.png|Elie, as depicted in a former Twitter icon Illust. by herself |Elie child.png|Elie, as depicted in a former Twitter icon Illust. by herself |Elie blog.png|Elie, as depicted in her blog banner Illust. by herself }} Trivia External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi community * Nico Nico Seiga